SimplEXity
by Akasha83
Summary: Two Co-Stars Sam and Mercy, in a sitcom about love triangles, find themselves dealing with personal issues off screen far more interesting that on. Secrets, lies, blackmail and love all make things simply complex for our characters. This is my 1st Fan Fic, I do not have the rights to the characters. This is a Bit OCC with a Samcedes finish. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Heavy breathing, heart pounding at an alarming deadly rate, sweat pouring, darkness. Only the sound of a muffled Congo drum beating a steady rhythm could be heard. The smell of musky sweat, wild flowers and hint of strawberries invading the senses. A feeling of euphoria washing over, tingling, darkness is driven away to the colorful burning light of joy. fire exploding from within... silence. Peace. Pure untainted uncharted bliss. Frozen nothing moves, this moment is filed into memory. The night everything changed. The night the word LOVE was broken down, dissected, analyzed and materialized into a second skin. The night the blinders were lifted and true beauty beyond the flesh was manifested and shone brighter than any sun. The night I felt the full embrace of heaven. This night I, Sam Evans made Love to my co-star, my best friend, the love of my life, my rock, my air, my heart. Mrs. Mercy Evans.

 **Two point five years prior**

"Is that really what you think of me Troy? Seriously?! Its like you don't know me at all!? Why do you always have to be so rash and quick to judge without knowing ALL of the facts!?" (stalks off in a huff, arms in the air in a fit of anger and disbelief) {continues with back turned on marker x}

"What the hell do you expect me to f***in believe Alicia!? I walk in and you're hugged up with Jr Captain America pretty-boy over here and I'm just supposed to ignore it and play witless wonder?! (Storms over outraged) {moves closer with intimidating stance to marker Y}

"Its called a WARM GREETING! Geeze! Get out'cha feelins' for 10 seconds and sit on an iceberg, cause you know you DO NOT want to go down that road with me." ( turning to the left, heavy side eyeing, arms folded offensively) {prepare to move to the counter}

(Grabs her arm imploringly) {side step blocking her path to the counter, marker Z} "Wait wait wait.. look, I'm sorry! I just (pause) I just don't want you to get hurt, I really care about you." (Gently caresses her right cheek)

Loud gasp, {slap}

"CUT!" what tha? SAM!? (snickering and little laughter)

"What?! I was just following the script!" Sam defended innocently.

"Wrong "cheeks" buddy" Mercy said thru clenched teeth.

"Trying to cop a feel on the sly Evans?! Can't say I'm mad atcha, dat azz is a wonderfully sculpted piece of art" Artie strode in assessing his actors.

ADub productions was in the process of wrapping up the final on location scene for its hit series SimplEXity. His two stars, who had mad chemistry, f**k gold these two right here were triple platinum fosho, the only downside? They were seemingly always on each other's nerves on AND off set. If it wasn't one it was the other.

Arthur Abrams, CEO and active producer (because if you want something done right, ya gotta do it yo damn self) has been in the business a fairly short while but at 28 he has most def etched a name for himself in many house holds, his brilliant visions could be seen on the big and small screens. Artie knew the recipe for epic entertainment and he loved to deliver freshly baked hotness to the masses. His greatest achievement is his TV series that's been on air for the past two and a half years. He had called in a favor for a screen testing of two of his friends he ran with in college. They all went to NYU together. So when he came up with the concept of the show it was a no brainer who he wanted to get to play his stars. The two most entertaining, talented people he knew, Sam and Mercy.

Samuel Evans, Actor, CG Animator , model Age 27 6'1" serial dater, southern charmer, secretly in love with his long time friend but refuses to give in to it. Sam met Artie during his Junior year of college; they were teamed up on a art project found when they discovered they both shared a deep unnatural love of online gaming, the rest was history.

Mercy Jannelle Jones, Actresses, vocal coach, singer-songwriter Age 28 5'3" anti-dater sarcastic Diva. Gorgeous woman who men drool over not only for her outer appearance but her charming personality and "secret" love of online gaming. She met Artie thru Sam. Sam and Mercy have been semi good friends (let her tell it) since Freshman year after her interest was peeked hearing a heated group debate about Call of Duty at a freshman mixer for students of the arts.

"I can't keep telling you bro, you have to follow the script or MJ will channel She-Ra and Be all "By the power of greyskull" on dat azz." Artie jokingly scolded.

"Hey, I saw an opening and I went for it, thought we had creative input to addlib every once in awhile." Looking over smugly towards his irate co-star. Sam was known for his off script shenanigans on the show, more often than not he received fan request from Mercy's fans asking how soft that marvelous azz of hers really is. It's a miracle she hasn't taken him to the carpet about getting all grabby every chance he got.

"Fosho, fosho you can add all you want, it keeps our viewers happy, but uhh, just try not to get killed in the process." Artie chuckled leaving Sam with a fist bump.

"I can't BELIEVE this simple mothasuka tried it AGAIN! His Casper the friendly Ghost lookin azz better be glad I went to church last night and got me a shot of JESUS! Artie!?, I'm telling you, he has one more time. ONE.!" Mercy sneered with her finger pointing to the heavens for strength.

"Hey, hey.. Merce babe, he didn't mean any harm!? You KNOW that kind if slip up just boost the ratings. Come on, you know that fool is just trying to catch a laugh not a case." Artie slithered on his charming smile taking Mercy by the hand, putting his other arm around her shoulder, walking her back towards the set. "Look you two, let's just put this incident behind us and get the last shot of the season, and AFTER you two can hash it out. Time is money and all that yack yack. We gravy?" He asked as he set them back on their markers.

"But Art..."

"Merce I'm..."

"ACTION!"

Things had been going the same way for the past two years, Sam trying to sneak a feel and pretending it was innocent for laughs and Mercy going off the rails pretending she hated when he did it. From the outside looking in, you would believe them both, but to those on the inside looking on, THAT was a different story.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for the followings and reviews I hope to keep you entertained and interested in this story. {fingers crossed}

 **I Do Not own any rights to Glee charater's or any of the songs utilized in this story.**

* * *

"Cut!" That's a wrap on the season finale of SimplEXity!" Artie yelled as they shot the last take of the day.

"PRAISE!" I don't think I could take another second being that close to him, the way he was looking at me, I know we were just acting but, his eyes… Mercy sighed loudly on her way to her trailer, grabbing a tea and her phone from her assistant Sugar.

"M? You're doctor's office called to remind you of your appointment tomorrow afternoon. But you have a photo shoot and the fitting from 7-10:30, and a lunch date with Holly Holiday and Will at 2 about the songs for her upcoming album. Not sure, but that's cutting it close. Your Step-mother called to verify brunch for Sunday with your sister's bridal party, also she inquired if you could confirm that Mr. Hummel will be attending the rehersal dinner or if you will be bringing your, and I quote, "placeholder of a boyfriend" Matt?" Sugar rattled off barely taking breaths between sentences.

They got into the trailer and immediately started packing the rest of her items for summer break as Sugar continued to read her emails and schedule for the weekend. Even though Summer break meant a hiatus for the show, the rest of her life was on its regular schedule.

Mercy wrote for allot of stars and is a fresh new sought after producer. She worked closely with William Schuster who was the head of Artie's Music division of ADub Productions. They were currently working on a new up and coming artists EP, and the sophomore album of Holly Holiday. Mercy also helped design the bridal party's dresses for her little sisters fastly approaching wedding; teaming up with her BFF Kurt "Fashion Guru" Hummel.

"Sugar, sweetheart, I love you to death, but slow the spank down hun! (Light chuckle)."

"Sorry I got a little excited about the whole wedding thing, I will go get you your aspirin and water."

Mercy was amused, but a little on edge after dealing with Evans all day. It was always an emotionally draining experience for her. She had a crush on him but no one could or ever would know it because she had her own issues to deal with, and then there was HIS situation as well with that Bitch of a girlfriend. Something about her just didn't sit right but Mercy was never one to pry and get into folks business. Her motto? When you start sweeping up others dirt your dusty doorway is left dirty for all to see.

As she packed the last of her scarves her cell beeped. {"Hello gorgeous, can't wait for dinner tonight, looking forward to seeing that sexy azz in that little blue dress I love, oh yeah leave them panties at home... mmmm... see you soon XXX Satan"}

What the hell? I know we were having cocktails tonight but.. Oh,oooooh! ewww! Mercy replies back {" I know you love me SIS but I don't need you lusting after my goodies. TOTALLY side eyeing you ~Nella}

A few seconds later {"OH SHIT! Nella delete that DELETE! That was for my boo! But feel free to let that azz be known too, I ain't mad at it lol love you sis! C U Soon xoxo Satan"}

That girl is a hot mess and three quarters I swear.

* * *

"Dude, WTH bro?! Are you TRYING to get killed?" Noah, Sam's Assistant and Bodyguard questioned. As he playfully gave Sam a light noogie "Hot Mama is going to scramble your Eggos if you keep slippin a grip man."

Sam was still in a haze from the last scene, Troy and Alicia were in an intense conversation that left the audience wondering where they really stood. It wasn't a stretch for him, he just hoped that he didn't get to personal in that scene and really show how much he truly cared for Mercy. Just being that close to her made his brain turn to a jigsaw of raw undefined emotions. He wasn't sure, but he saw the question on her face when Artie yelled cut. How stupid could he be! Knowing full well she is in a relationship, even though she didn't seem too happy in it, nonetheless that was Mercy's decision. They had a falling out before because he didn't mind his business, so now he just watches from afar biding his time with his own personal problems.

"But for real Sam, how amazingly soft is that wonderful azz? You can tell me" Noah leaned in and whispered as he handed Sam his protein shake.

"Noy, seriously I keep telling you, she is more than her body, soo much more. Just being that close to Mercy is like a breath of fresh air on a muggy hot day, her skin is softer than any silk I have ever..."

Sam noticed the widening eyes, closed mouth and "shut the f**k up QUICK" look on Noah's face as he got closer to his trailer. "What? you asked.." his eyes went wide with realization.

"Oh, heeeeeeey sweetie... How's my amazingly beautiful woman?" Sam said as sweet as pie with a fake as silicon boobs smile plastered on. He loosely reached out, tentatively grabbing her hand pulling her closer to give her a hug but was stopped short by the wicked glare she was giving him.

"I am NOT in the mood for your bullshicikity Samuel Evans, not today." Tina sneared removing her hand, dismissing him with a eye roll.

Tina Cohen-Chang was a force to be reckoned with and SHE was not in the mood for Sam's shenanigans this afternoon. "Hurry it up and get your ish so you can take me to Saks, I have to get those shoes I saw for the dinner we just HAVE to go to for your OH so DElightful Mother's dinner party."

"Hello to you too Tina, today was not stressful at all, thank you for asking."{eye roll} Sam all but vomited in his mouth a bit at this point.

"Hey it's the two lovebirds!"

" Sam, Tina over here!

{flashing cameras}

Tina quickly plasters on her magnificent, dutiful girlfriend smile for the paps as she leaps into Sam's arms kissing him square on the lips. He just looked at her like she was a parasite attempting to gnaw its way into his soul.

Noah noticed the reaction and quickly ushers them thru the door of Sam's trailer before the crowd gets any bigger behind the barricade to get a better shot of "America's Sweethearts."

Sam slumped down on his couch next to Tina as she scooted to the farthest end away from him.

"JESUS Sam, I thought you were an actor, what the hell was THAT?! I know we aren't exactly the best of friends but you can give me a little more love out there." She fussed.

"Yeah bro that was close, you know we only have to keep this up for couple of more months or until you grow some balls and tell a certain 5"3' Diva how you feel. Don't screw things up now."

Sam shot Noah a glare "You know how I am about physical contact, it just makes me uncomfortable. And this whole thing is just ridiculous! How was I supposed to know the public would think I was Gay! Excuse me for being a good Christian and not wanting to be with every chick that is throwing her vagina my way!" He defended.

Tina put her phone back in her purse and looked up at Sam in disbelief. "Really? With that hair, and those lips you can't believe people wouldn't assume you were gay? I was half expecting a unicorn to come flying out of that cavern you call a mouth."

"HAAA… sorry bro that was pretty funny." Noah was attempting to stop laughing but when Tina started humming "It's Raining Men" all bets were off.

"HA HA.. Sooooo not amusing TC, you can be a real Bitch sometimes you know that? And you wonder why I have a hard time "pretending" we are smitten?" Sam scoffed as he got up punching Noy in the gut on his way to his room to change.

"Oh and Tina? You really don't have to get those shoes it won't help " _My Mamma don't like you, and she likes everyone_ …" He sang to her with a smug smile as he threw he's shirt hitting her square in the face.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter gives you a bit of insight as to why Mercy is the way she is with Sam and it introduces you to a couple of more people. My story has some dark pieces and will explore different sides of them that you normally wouldn't see. Hope you enjoy the journey inside my mind. I was listening to M83's song Solitude when I wrote the 1st part of the chapter.

* * *

Mercy was smiling ear to ear when she got out of her car, she was meeting up for drinks with her middle sis Santana to discuss the final details of the big surprise they had for their little sister Marley.

She had arrived back at her condo around 3:20 so she only had a couple of hours before the driver would be there at 6:30. She made her way to her master bedroom her border terrier Chewie following right behind as she checked her emails on her Galaxy Note. Sugar was off for the evening and had her Blackberry.

Mercy would never let the poor girl know that she had her phones linked to be able to check her emails anyway. Try as she may, Sugar was a little bit lost at times and if Mercy did not stay on top of her own emails she would miss out on allot of important information.

"Come on Chew, you gonna stand guard while mommy gets her rub-a-dub on in this tub?"

As she was removing her jeans her phone started ringing " _If I Were a Boooy, I think You would understaaaaand_ " "{sigh} Hello Matt…"

Matt Rutherford was a handsome successful Wall Street shark that looked good on paper and in person for that matter. Don't get her twisted he was one FINE brother, there was just ONE small problem..

"Hey honey bunches of oats, how is my gorgeous amazing wonderful girlfriend doing today?" Matt replied with mock sweetness.

"Matt, cut the crap, what the hell do you NEED now? I mean it's not like you actually care how I am or what I am doing for that matter."

He laughed darkly on the line " IF you know me so well, then you know good and well why I am calling love, you didn't meet the required public image quota this week. You know we can't have people questioning the validity of our relationship until this deal is completed."

Mercy was sick and tired of this farce and it's requirements, she had no life of her own and no one knew it but a very select few.

"It is not my fault you can't control your addictions, no one told you to get caught in a very open conference room."

"Oh sweet Mercy, let us not discuss addictions, isn't that how you got roped into this in the 1st place?"

"Shut it Matt!" She hissed

"Well, my darling, until this mess blows over, the merger is complete, and we are sure our images are clean, YOU are mine. So, WE are going to the Evans estate dinner tonight to show our rock solid relationship to the elites. I will pick you up at 7:45, be ready when the driver pulls up, and wear that red dress that makes you look fabulously delicious." Matt ordered in a non negotiable tone.

Mercy took the phone from her face and looked at it like it stunk. "Oh HELL to the no.. you will not #1, tell me what to do, and #2 commandeer my night off." she sassed

"What? Like you had important plans, pssshhh, get over yourself, get dolled up, and be ready at 7:45 unless you want to loose dear old Daddy Jones millions and tarnish the family name?" Matt taunted into the phone

"I know your net worth Mercy and don't think for one damn second you can afford to buy us out, keep your family afloat without a scandal or go bankrupt in the process. Do NOT test me. I will make your life a living hell and obliterate the Jones name right along with your blossoming career." Matt spat out.

Mercy did all she could to keep her emotions in check. "{sigh} FINE Matt, let me make some calls and move some things around. I will be ready around 8." she managed thru clenched teeth

"I will be there at 7:44 sharp don't make me have to come in after you, you know how I get when I am late MJ. Now..., don't you have things to do?"

"See what you are not going to do is rush me you sorry mothaf..{click}." Seriously? did this bastard hang up on me Chewie?! It's this crap right here that makes me want to choke him out with my silk wrap." {Sigh}

"San is going to be pissed,.."she takes a calming breath and types out a quick message to Satana {Hey don't get mad but, Sugar forgot to sync my appointments again and I have a very important dinner tonight, I am soooo sorry, wanna meet tomorrow morning? ~Nella}

Mercy goes to her garden tub, turns on the water, checks the temperature, after she adjusts the cold water she pours in her special blend of bath salts and oils.

While she finishes undressing, her phone buzzes {WTH Nella!? You need to fire her azz, ugh.. its kool i guess, that just means I get to C my boo a little earlier. Tomorrow AM is kool. Luv u Nella C U soon xoxo~ Satan}

Breathing out a sigh of relief, Mercy places her phone face down on the counter while looking at herself in the mirror. Who is this person she has become, why is it so hard for her to take back her life? She shakes her head and pulls open her vanity drawer, staring down into it as tiny beads of sweat develop on her brow. In that moment, everything seems to have slowed down around her. She can hear the distant muffled sound of Chewie barking, and the faint sound of the water running. Her pulse quickens as she reaches into the drawer with a shaky hand. There is a slight ringing in her ear as she fights an internal battle with the demons that are whispering to her. She looks back at the now semi fogged version of her reflection. "One more time, just one last time." Mercy reaches in grabbing the velvet pouch from the back corner of the drawer, releasing its contents on the counter. She slowly picks up the razor blade with tears stinging her eyes and trickling down her cheeks. "Just one last time, to make it through tonite." Everything goes silent as the demons win out and she allows them to take charge for the night.

* * *

Later on across town

"SAM?!" Where the hell..., is he still in the shower? SAM?"

" Yeah Brit, I am in my bathroom."

Brittney, Sam's baby sister burst thru his room like she owned the place. He was the only boy of the three Evans children. His little Sister Brittney (24) and his Twin sister Quinn all lived in the house Sam purchased for his family in LA after he got his big Armani campaign deal. He was pretty well off to begin with, being an Evans meant you were Tennessee Royalty. Their family came from old money but their parents kept them all humble.

"Sam, Dad is looking for you, he wants to know if you remembered to hire the valet company or not, he said if not, he will GLADLY take on that task." She says as she picks up the picture of Mercy and him from his nightstand, inspecting it as she strolls over to his chaise lounge by his over stuffed book shelf.

"Brits? Really? You know Noy takes care of all of the details, and tell Dad to leave the sports cars ALONE, we get the hint, he is hitting the Mid Life Crises stage." Sam replied thru the door

"Well Noy is MIA and he isn't answering his phone. hummm, Neither is Q.." She says conspiratorially.

{throat clearing}

"oh HEEEEY Q.." Brittany puts on a innocent face, placing the picture frame on the book shelf getting up to greet her sister

"Brits, stop instigating things, Sam, I am right here, and Noy is with Mom helping with the final details. Lets not be messy little sis." Quin said jabbing her sibling in the ribs as she moved closer to the bathroom door.

" So Sam, how much longer are you going to be? It's about five till 7 and the guest will start arriving soon. You Know how mother gets when we are late." She sing songed moving over to his nightstand, fiddling with thing.

Sam was minding his own business attempting to mentally prepare for the fiasco that would be his family's Dinner party, when he received a text from Tina that caused him to have to really stop and pray. How could she be bring a date to an important dinner? What the heck was she thinking?! It's bad enough Tina is his baby sister's Ex, he has to bribe to keep up the girlfriend charade, but for her to bring a DATE tonight? Now here are his sisters pestering him about valets and rushing him.

Sam loved his family dearly, but he was now regretting the day he moved them into his 2.5 Million dollar estate. "Q, Brit…? I am IN the Bathroom.. Come on guys it's like High School all over again. I bought this house so I could at least have a bit of privacy."

"You have privacy Little Bro, you also have sisters that like to bug you." Quinn teased with her signature smirk.

Quin begin ushering Brittany out moving towards his bedroom door "Come on Brit, I know when we are not wanted. But umm Sam?"

"{exasperated sigh} Yeah Q..?"

"You left your lotion on the nightstand, I see Mercy's picture is missing.., I am sure you probably need it since you are in there fantasizing about how she will look in one of those tight little dresses and heels tonite.."

"DANG IT Q!" Sam bust thru the bathroom just in time to see his sisters cackling and running out of his bedroom suite.

"UGH they get on my nerves." He fusses as he storms to his bedroom door locking it and heads back to the bathroom.. Stops mid stride, snatches his lotion off of the nightstand and marches with purpose back into his bathroom.

"So what if I need a little release before the party, sure as heck won't get it from anyone else tonite." He mumbled removing his boxers.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all for your reviews and following this story.

Things are about to get a little hairy, so I thought a light chapter was in order, some secrets will be unearthed in the next two chapters. This is like the appetizers before the real drama starts. Hope you enjoy.

 **I do not own Glee or any of its characters**

* * *

"Noah, be a dear and make sure Dwight's not out front pestering the valets, and see if we can get the servers to start bringing the champagne out to the reception area. The guest should be arriving any minute." Mary Evans was running around like a woman on a mission to save the world.

Tonight's dinner is very important not only to her but for the Evans Arts Center back in Tennessee. This was their family legacy, they were making a mark in Los Angeles and she wanted it to be a memorable evening.

"Brittany, where are the twins? They should be here helping you with the auction boxes." Mary fussed as she passed an attendant her clip board.

"Well mother dear, you ARE technically using my house as the venue, I would say I did help, besides everything is in order and ready to go." Sam remarked smugly with a lopsided grin as he escorted his twin sister down the main hall stairway.

"Honestly mom, you would think you would know us better by now. We are here dressed to the nines and ready to get this show on the road." Quin smiled gently at her mother.

" On time mind you." Brittany injected joining her sibling's side.

Mary looked on at her babies, although they were all grown successful adults they were still her babies.

" Oh Mom, come here." Brittany reached for her mother seeing her get emotional.

They all may live in the same home the majority of the time, but with all of the traveling they each did, their family was hardly ever in the same city for more than a few moments at a time.

"I am just so happy to see all of you together at the same time, it does my heart good." Mary sniffled

"Hey now, are we having a family meeting without Papa Bear?" Dwight Evans waltz into the foyer with their family's Estate manager, Blaine Anderson, when he noticed his beautiful wife and children huddled up.

"No Dad, mom just had a moment, we were looking for you." Sam said unlatching his self from his mother and sisters emotional embrace to greet his father. He reached out and gave his dad a manly pat on the back, with a side embrace.

"Now we can take a family photo before we play host and hostess for the evening." "Excuse me, Blaine? Would you be a dear and take our picture for us?" Mary asked passing him her iPhone.

"Certainly Mrs. E. Ok, Everyone get together. Say Chariteee."

{all together} "Charity!"

"Oh wonderful, thank you hun. This is the perfect beginning to a perfect evening." Mary said as she clapped her hands together looking around at all of the finishing touches going into place.

* * *

Entering into the Hidden Hills (Where the Evans Estate is located)

"What the hell do you mean you have to "Work" I am YOUR plus one?!I got all dressed up for YOU and you're standing me up AGAIN. (Deep calming breath) Kitty... I swear to GOD we are sooo DONE! Nope, that's it, done. I don't want to hear it. What!? Oh heeeell to the no!{Click}"

Santana was livid, her girlfriend of almost 5 months, informed her that she couldn't make it to ANOTHER function that SHE invited her too. And had the nerve tell her AFTER she got all dressed up and was pulling up to the Evans Estate.

This had been an ongoing occurrence ever since she started hanging out with Noah's brother, Santana wasn't stupid she played that SAME game before.

"Karma really is a Bitch." she muttered to herself as the valet took the keys to her Porsche Boxster Spyder.

Tina was exiting her car when she noticed a pissed off looking Santana "Hey Tana, I'm guessing Kitty duped you again? She said off-handily, waiting for her date to arrive.

"Yeah well, this is the last damn time. I dismissed her ass, on to the next. Shouldn't you be inside distracting Guppy face from pining over my sister, posing for US Weekly or something? Santana snarked

"I would but my REAL boyfriend insisted that he spends the evening with me before he heads out to Doctors without borders. He is tired of having to hide in the shadows seeing me all hugged up with Sam." Tina all but sighed exasperatedly.

"Understandable, but I still don't get the big deal, why are you doing this for Sam anyway it's not like he owns you,.. or anything…." Santana stopped talking, turned slowly and looked at a now silent Tina.

"Oh snaps… He has something over you doesn't he.. That explains allot.. What could it be...? What did little Miss Cohen-Chang do..? Santana slowly circled Tina scanning her like a predator marking its prey with carnivores eyes.

Tina's heart was pounding in her ears, her mind was going a mile a minute trying to think of a way to get Santana off of it. Her eyes went wide as she thanked every deity imaginable when she spotted Mike lightly jogging their way.

"MIKE!" Tina shrieked, with unnaturally high pitched enthusiasm. "Alright! let's get you to your stand in date for the evening before all of the other guest arrive. You look very handsome." Tina begin to walk away dragging him behind her.

Michael Chang Jr, is a Resident at St. Joseph's hospital, he went to High School with Sam and Noah back in Tennessee. The three use to be like brothers back then until middle of Jr. year when Mike's family moved to San Bernardino California, where Michael Chang Sr opened up his medical practice.

"Hi, oh hey San.. Ok, wait, what?" Mike struggled to keep up with Tina, confused as to what just happened.

Santana had something better than her flakey blonde tonight, she now had the scent of Juicy gossip just waiting to be unwrapped and devoured. She followed behind them with determination with a strut worthy of NYC fashion week. "Oh, it's about to go down." Santana Muttered as she sauntered in snagging a full champagne flute entering the reception area.

"TINA!? You look ravishing this evening. Doesn't she Brittany?" Sam made his way to his "Girlfriend" giving her a formal kiss on the cheek.

"Good enough to eat." Brittany quipped as she bit into a chocolate covered strawberry seductively, winking at Mike who was standing close by.

Mike's eyebrow raised in surprise, he chuckled in amusement as reached out and greeted Sam with a bro hug.

"What's up dude! long time no see. I have to admit, I was a little leery when TC told me she was bringing a date. I wasn't aware you were back in town?! Sam said smiling brightly at his long time friend.

Mike grabbed two champagne flutes from a passing serving tray, "Yeah man, I was only gone for a couple of weeks to tie up some loose ends. I will be heading our Annual Doctors without Borders mission. Our team heads out tomorrow afternoon." He replied cheerfully handing one of the glasses to Tina taking a sip.

"Brittany, nice to see you again, I'm surprised you aren't drunk and half naked. What, too early? Tina jested as she took a sip of her drink.

"Oh Tina, you must have me mistaken for your mother, speaking of, which politician is she on this week?"

Everyone seemed to have gone silent and the crackle of hostility was palpable in the air. Some wore shocked faces, others anticipated what would happen next, knowing Tina's temper.

Quinn had been ascending the stairs when she heard the uncharacteristically crass remark coming from her sister. Sam spotted her, they shared a curious look between each other as he gingerly grabbed Tina's hand.

"OKaaay... (Throat clearing looking around) Let's go way over here and talk with the Hudson's about the pending nuptials. Brits, why don't you go and see if your date has arrived and introduce him to Dad. I am sure he will be thrilled his little girl is into links and not Patties again." Sam quipped as he scurried off to the patio with a irritated Tina in tow.

"That escalated quickly." Quinn noted taking a sip of her apple martini making her presence known.

"Humm, expected SOME sorta reaction out of her. Guess I will try something else." Brittany looked thoughtfully towards the direction Sam lead Tina.

"I see to you're back to your old mischievous way, what is the wager? Quin inquired knowingly

Brittany looked at her sister with a joyful glint in her eye, "Noy bet me that Tina could make it thru the night without losing her cool. I told him challenge accepted, $200 on the table."

"Oooo!, can I get in on that action?!" Mike excitedly whipped out his wallet, "There is no way in hell Tina will make it, especially after that low blow about Ms.C, you just laid a trip wire."

"Michael, I am shocked you would bet against the woman you love so eagerly. I knew I liked you, put me down too, she won't make it past the soup." Quin agreed reaching into her pocket book as well.

"Come on, Mikey, this is going to be an eventful evening." Quin looped her arm into his as they strolled to greet the arriving guest.

Little did they know, their little conversation had unintentionally garnered the attention of one Santana Lopez-Jones. She moved from her current location and cozied back up to one of the family friends that always knew the tea.

"Here you go cuteness, sorry it took so long…(hands him the drink she got for him) "So Blaine, tell me, what do you know about that Tina Cohen-Chang?"


	5. Chapter 5

Hello all, I apologize for the late update. I had Chapter 5 All typed up and I changed the direction of the story 3 times so I have three different versions of chapter 5. I decided to go with my first instinct on this one and follow my original plot twist of the story. Hope you all enjoy.

 **I do not own Glee or any of the Characters.**

* * *

"Work-Work-work-work-work-work, somethin somethin, dirt-dirt-dirt-dirt-dirt-dirt somethin somethin…" Mercy was dancing around in her black lace bustier and cheeky boyshorts, putting the finishing touches on her makeup and hair.

"Twerk-twerk-twerk-twerk-twerk-twerk" she sang as she twerked her way into her closet to put on her red cocktail dress for this evenings festivities. "Oh! Got 10 min to spare, take THAT and shove it. Right Chewie?"

The poor dog had all but given up on his owner and gone to play with his toy in the hallway. "Shoot.. Let me get my SPECIAL bracelet, gonna to need THAT if we are going to get thru this evening."

She located her Jade and black antique Japanese Jewelry case in the back of the closet, pulled out her gold ruby bracelet and made her way back to her bathroom.

Opening up the hidden clasp on the side Mercy removed the little cup from its compartment. She took the remainder of her "Fairy Dust" and carefully inserted it into the cup when she heard her phone buzz."Shoot, I have less than 5min."

She quickly inserted the cup back into its holster, secured it and closed the clasp. Looked in the mirror wiping any residue from her nose with a tissue, checked her make-up, grabbed her clutch and shoes and hit the stairs running. By the time she was putting on her shoe the limo was coming to a stop in front of her driveway.

"BOOM, who is punctual? Go ahead I will let you have the honors of saying my name, because THIS will be the ONLY time I will ever get pleasure from hearing it come from your mouth. Well, come on we ain't got all day, let's move!" Mercy rushed out exuberantly.

Matt just gave her a unamused look as he helped her into the back of the car.

"I see Tinkerbell will be joining us tonight, oh JOY." Matt rolled his eyes knowing full well what he was in store for this evening with Mercy letting her demons drive.

"Really Matt, is that how it's going to be?" She looked at him with dancing glazed over eyes

"Yes Mercy. Why in the would you decide to have a relapse on tonight of all nights?" he questioned exasperatedly

"And what the hell is so special about tonight?"she sassed

"You will just have to wait and see, I mean if you will even be able to stand in one place long enough to see..." Matt trailed, off as Mercy begin to switch seats in the back of the limo like a hyper active child on their way to the zoo after eating a pound and a half of Gummi Bears.

"JESUS its like you have taken concentrated ADD, are you getting stronger stuff?" Matt grabbed Mercy's face harshly with one hand and looked her in the eyes, she was starting to sweat.

"Damnit, Merce where is it? Did you leave it or is it on you?" Matt asked searching her person for her stash.

"Why? So you suddenly care? (slapping his hand away from her face) "Get off of me Matt. Don't touch me. no!. Stop it. Don't touch me, DON'T TOUCH ME!" She screamed and shot away from him moving to the other side of the limo, rocking feverishly.

Matt looked at Mercy as if she had lost her mind, he had seen her have a bad trip, but never like this, especially before a social event.

He had to think quick on his feet if he were to go thru with the plan. Matt saw that they were nearing the Community gates he quickly sent a text alerting his associate of the change of plans.

He was so deep in thought looking out the window awaiting a response he didn't notice that Mercy slowly made her way closer, she quickly snatched his phone.

"Mercy, give me back my phone." He was beginning to get irritated with her.

"Who do you keep texting, do you need to alert them so we can make GRAND Entrance?." She taunted

"Just give it here!" Matt said snatching the phone from her clumsy slow moving hands.

"What do you think you are doing? Do NOT snatch things from me! Who do you think you are!?" Before he could react he was seeing gold sequence in a flash of light.

"OWW! What the hell?! Did you just hit me with your purse?!" Matt shrieked holding his head

"I am about to do it again if you don't hand over my cell phone, NOW!" She bellowed, eyes filled with psychotic rage.

"THIS is not you phone Mercy, (She raised the purse ready to swing again) "fine, here take it." Matt relinquished the phone with caution, a slight ringing still in his ear. She smacked his 3rd grade memories out of him with that damn sparkly bag.

While she was busy attempting to unlock his phone he slipped a syringe out of his jacket and stuck Mercy in the thigh.

"Who do you keep texting, why are you so concerned about this evening, why's it so dam hot in here!?" Mercy begin firing off questions fanning herself with her pocket book. "Why'ss everythin sppiinnin.." She didn't finish her sentence before she passed completely out.

Matt moves closer to her, checks her pulse and takes back his phone with urgency. He checks her eyes. "I didn't want to have to do that but I had to go to plan B." Matt muttered as he righted his self into the seat and wiped sweat from his forehead.

"Hey umm Ma.. Mr. Rutherford, Mr. Smythe is waiting at the valet, would you like me to go up ahead and see how he wants to handle the, situation?"

" Damn, (sigh) yeah DK, go up and see what he wants to do." Matt looks over at Mercy, rights her up and fixes her dress. "I am not a TOTAL asshole, well not at the moment." he mutters to himself.

The driver pulls the car off to the side, away from the other arriving guest and makes his way to the valet station. Matt sees the irritated look on Sebastian's face and knows immediately this is going to be a long night. He watches on as Sebastian pulls the driver to the side away from listening ears. He can't really see them from his current location but he can see that DK is nodding his head and turns to head back to the vehicle.

"Great, He must have given DK instructions, and went back into the house." Matt all but whispers thoughtfully to no one in particular.

"Mr. Rutherford, I am to drop you off at valet entrance as if nothing is wrong, Mr, Smythe instructed me to pull around to the rear of the house to the garage. He said He will take it from there and notify you once the matter is handled." DK relayed to Matt with a hint of concern in his voice as he looked towards Mercy thru the rearview mirror.

"GREAT, I don't have to deal with this mess." Matt muttered as he fixed his suit preparing to exit the vehicle.

* * *

"Seb! There you are, I was wondering where you ran off too, my Father is very interested in picking your brain about some investments." Brittany cheerfully grabbed Sebastians hand leading him into the cocktail parlor in search of her father.

"You know I would never stray far from you gorgeous. Hey, Babe? I have a very important package being delivered to me here by one of the guest. We do not want them to leave it with the valets, is it ok if I have him park around back by the garage?" Sebastian laid on his charm while he moved some stray hair from Brittany's face, caressing her cheek, looking longingly into her eyes.

"Of course silly! If you want we can get Noy or Blaine to go and secure it for you?" She Leaned up and kissed him on the nose.

"That won't be necessary babe, I can go and secure it myself. I don't want the guys having to do any extra work or anything on my account. It will just take a minute. Go find your Dad and meet me on the Side Patio in about 15min." Sebastian kissed her on the cheek, and a wink, as made his way to the back of the house.

{The Egg is in the nest, phase 2 completed-SS} He shot off a quick text as he calmly made his way to the garage.

* * *

"So let me get this strait, Tina's Mom really is the political side piece?! Well Damn!" Santana smirked taking a sip of her drink as she chatted up Blaine and his Fiance Kurt.

"Oh yes, she has been around more times than a used tire. She even tried to flirt with my Dad once, but I cut that real short. Not on my watch." Kurt Sassed flipping his perfectly coiffed hair.

"Oh that is NOTHING compared to how she use to be in Tennessee? She was a mover and a REAL Shaker, if you know what I mean." Blaine whispered loudly. I suspect he may be a little tipsy.

"Oh yeah, Notorious for making it rain. Tina got into acting and when she started to make a name for herself. the dirt started coming up. She couldn't do anything about it, Tina didn't have the means to make it disappear, so an a opportunity presented itself. Sam needed a Fake Beard, and Tina needed a clean slate. Once the legal papers are settled, all record of her mother's "activities" and her marriage to her upstanding fiance are finalized, Tina and Sam will go their separate ways." Blaine was singing like a canary at this point.

"Well DAMN! I knew it was something didn't know it was going to be THIS." Santana's eyes wondered to Tina who was currently attempting to pay attention to some executives Sam was smoochezing.

Right when she was about to take another sip of her drink she felt her phone buzz. She read it and discretely as possible and quickly replied {Roger that, take positions, hold till my mark- SL}


	6. Chapter 6

Hope you are all still with me. Things took a turn and we have a Unconscious Mercy, a unlikely team up, and other shenanigans afoot and we haven't even served the appetizers yet. This chapter will be a little light filler until I get the next two chapters sorted to help connect the dots.

Hope you all enjoy. I own nothing but the poetry.

* * *

"Karofsky, what the hell happened man?! I thought we were picking up a package not a person. This changes things. Lt Low is going to be pissed.." Sebastian was having a mini freak out.

Imagine his surprise when he was told there was a slight change in plans from the plant, David Karofsky, only to find the package was now accompanied by a person. Not just any person, Mercy flippin Jones. This was definitely NOT a part of the plan.

"I think Matt may have left the package back here with or on her. There was a scuffle, some screams, then I think he tranqed her. It seemed like she was on something Seb, Lt Low is not going to like this." David was pacing and whispering in a panicked voice.

"Calm down Karofsky, we can figure this out, get it handled, and Lt Low won't have to know about this. We just have to find what we came to get and make sure Mercy winds up in a safe place out of harm's way." Sebastian stated handing David a pair of gloves.

"SHIT (frustrated sigh), I can't believe Matt did this to her. He really IS an Asshole." Sebastian muttered as he began putting on his pair looking sorrowfully at an unconscious Mercy.

{ In Mercy's Mind}

 _Sounds of crashing waves could be heard in the distance, still darkness swallows me whole. Seagulls call out to me, begging me to wake from my ever present state of unconsciousness. Still I lay waiting on the truth of reality to bring me into the light of day. Warmth upon my skin is not of clothing, the heat caresses my soul. The salty sprinkle of the waves crash into my insecurities. Then, I feel it. A familiar sensation that pulls me out of my haze. I awaken to the endearing gaze of green. Those lips that lull me into a serene ecstasy with the mere curve of a smile. My heart races, joy, peace and comfort cover me. I am safe._

* * *

"Yeah, great! Sure Phil that will make a great pilot, tell you what. Get Artie the manuscripts and we can talk about getting a storyboard together for that." Sam shook yet another so called screen play writer's hand as he made his way thru the growing cllection of guest.

"This is starting to get a bit boring, what do you say we take a break and go catch up with Q and Mike." He leaned in and whispered in Tina's ear placing his hand on the small of her back for onlookers to think he was merely whispering sweet nothings into her ear.

"Oh my GOD yes, let's go." Tina beamed thru a plastered on smile as she led him off in the direction she had seen Quin leading Mike before they were cornered by another Hedge Fund baby with a "knack" for writing scripts.

"whoa, watch out!" (thud, Splash, CRASH)

"AHHHHHH!" Tina screamed with her arms out to the side, dripping wet with champagne.

Sam just stood there in utter shock with the bottom of his pants and shoes now wet from the collision.

"What. the. actual. Fuu..(DEEP CALMING BREATH) what the hell just happened." Tina was fuming but making a valiant attempt at keeping her cool.

"I..I.. don't know, we turned to go out to the patio and that server came out of nowhere, Tina I am sooooo sooo sorry, oh my GOD." Quin was apologizing profusely as she attempted to wipe Tina off with the handkerchief from Mike's dinner jacket.

"Tina are you alright? Are you hurt?!" Mike reached to her looking for injuries, concern written all over his face.

"I'm, stop it, I am not hurt, thank you." Tina grabbed the handkerchief from Quin and moved slightly away from the mess as the servers begin to clean it up.

"I am so so sorry, this is so embarrassing. Here, Tina come with me, and we will get you cleaned up. I am so so sorry." Quin reached out and took Tina's hand to lead her away from the scene that was drawing more and more attention.

"I don't know what happened, one minute Quin said let's go find you two, and the next we turned and walked right into that servers tray. It was like they came out of nowhere." Mike said as he brushed off some sprinkles that had gotten on his suit.

"Yeah... little too strange." Sam said, looking around suspiciously, only to find a frustrated looking Brittany and a smug Noah posted near by.

"Excuse me Mike, I will be back, I need to get cleaned up, if you need anything let me know you are more than welcome to one of my clean jackets." Sam mentioned as he excused himself headed strait towards a now guilty looking duo.

"Oh crap, here comes Sam." Brittany jabbed Noah in the ribs just in time for him to look up and see Sam approaching them with a determined stride and a scolding brow.

"Let me guess, you two had something to do with that 7 glass pile up." He questioned with a knowing tone.

"Look Sam, I had nothing to do with THAT, I told Britts it was a bad idea and it wouldn't work." Noah snitched pointing his finger at Brittany.

"Gee ,Thanks Noy, way to rat me out. Like he said doesn't matter, didn't work anyway. Now I have to try something else." Brittany replied looking up towards the stairs that Quin and Tina ascended.

"Whoa whoa whoa.. Try something else? What the hell is going on?!" Sam was beginning to get a little frustrated with his sister and wanted answers, now.

"So... I MAY have, sorta kinda bet Brittany that Tina could keep a level head tonight and not loose her cool.."

"..and I accepted the challenge! $200 on the table that she will loose her temper before the evening is done." Brittany finished, cutting Noah off.

"You two have GOT to be kidding me, So that was no accident. Brittany, I am really disappointed in you, and Noy you KNOW better!?" Sam upbraided them for their Shenanigans.

"Look Dude, I am sorry but Britts told me that Q and Mike are in on it too, Artie, half of the staff, a couple of the valets, even Mrs.E. The Pot is up to $3K." Noah informed him

" I don't care, Wait, what, MOM? You have got to be kidding me. 3K? Wow, so what are the odds? I mean.. DAMNIT! Come on guys this is not ok, someone could have gotten hurt." Sam tried to get them to see reason.

"(Sigh) Screw it, we all know she is going to loose it sooner rather than later, keep down the dangerous stunts." He said passing Noah 200 bucks and quickly walking away to go get cleaned up.

"Might as well make some money off of this craptacular evening." Sam Muttered as he headed to the stairs to go get cleaned up before the dinner started.


	7. Chapter 7

Ok peeps, so here we go, some things will be explained, and we are getting to some more Samcedes interactions. Dinner will be served shortly Hope you enjoy.

* * *

"Wooo, got to keep it together. Game face on. (takes another shot of Jack) ok, remain calm, it's all good." Matt was muttering to himself, attempting to calm down his nerves.

He wasn't sure what would happen with the deal, or Mercy. At this point he was more concerned with his finances rather than his farce of a relationship. If she and their dad's big mouth secretary hadn't caught him her older brother Mikah, none of this would have happened.

Matt and Mikah Jones met in Grad school, even though Matt was constantly seen with a woman on his arm, he always had an eye for Mikah. Mikah Jones was hiding in the closet to protect the family name. They became friends and soon each other's sexual outlet, constantly sneaking away together, taking trips. Stealing looks, you know the ones that set your libido a blaze.

One day Matt was approached about a lucrative business venture that would prove to be extremely profitable for both his firm, Tensely & Associates, and for Jones-Washington Enterprises. The only catch was, it wasn't entirely above board and with his firm already pending investigation for suspicious books, Tensely & Associates needed a corporate accounting face-lift.

Jones-Washington Enterprise had hit a snag last quarter when some major investments fell thru They needed a quick, sure fire turn over. Matt saw this as a way to not only earn him a spot on the board, but also gain controlling shares within the company if a merger were to take place. He would merely use Mikahs affection to sway his decision since he had been announced the new front man of the JWE, when Alphonso Jones stepped down and handed over the reigns.

There was a big buzz about the major merger of the companies. However, it all hung in the balance pending this business deal that the Two had cooked up. In order to get the merger to go thru JWE would have to shoulder the deal, while Tinsley & Associates footed the front money. Everything was going well until word got around about Matt and Mikah canoodling and some of the more conservative heavy investors started to pull out. If it wasn't for that one slip up, that day in the conference room at Jones-Washington Enterprise.

"Damn motor mouth Berry, none of this would have happened if she kept her mouth shut. This is all her fault." Matt muttered darkly as he took a sip of his beer, reminiscing about how he ended up in this clusterfruck to begin with.

Matt had craved more than a handshake on the deal when he saw the way Mikah was looking in his power suit that day, the way he licked his lips when he was nervous. That power hungry glint in his eye. One thing lead to the other and they were caught with their pants down. Word got out and that's when things started to crumble. That was until Mikah decided to offer up Mercy's little dark secret against her to dig himself out of a hole. Technically it was her fault for arriving an hour early and not waiting in Mikah's office. Let Mercy, tell it those two were perfect peas in a blackmailing pod.

Now here Matt sits, in the center of a Mercy induced shit storm with the deal yet again riding on the line. Matt took another sip of his beer and pulled out his phone. He was mid text when he heard a voice that brought chills down his spine.

"Look what the cat drug in, if it isn't my Future Brother in-law." Santana saddled up next to him, with an evil glint in her eye and order herself another drink.

"So THIS is why Nella cancelled on me this evening. I see your arm is missing that lovely piece of eye candy, Where is my gorgeous sister?" She inquired with one eyebrow raised in curiosity, as she eyed the area looking for her Mercy.

"Umm (throat clearing) She's umm. Mercy's, she is around here somewhere, you know how she is." Matt stuttered, causing Santana to really eye him even harder.

"What the hell kind of gentleman are you, not knowing where your date is? Whatever, I will go see if I can find her. Her ass is probably somewhere pretending like she isn't drooling over Trouty mouth Evans." She grabbed her drink and sauntered off in search of her sister.

"Damnit, I didn't know SHE would be here." Matt muttered taking out his phone shooting a text to DK

{We have a problem, Satan is looking for Mercy, if you haven't fixed the problem do it quick}

* * *

 **Back in the Garage**

"I'm, tellin you, if I wasn't under cover I would have stopped the car and beaten his ass for even looking at her sideways." David fumed searching the back of the car for the package.

"This case is hitting too close to home." Sebastian noted as he gently shifted Mercy on her side.

"Matt is a key player in cracking this case, unfortunately he is connected to Mercy. Let's just try to stay neutral so we don't blow our cover." David said pointedly knowing how Sebastian gets when cases turn personal.

"I'm fine. Hey, here, get this bracelet. It's one of the things I remember from the briefing, the dealers like to supply their higher end clientele with Jewelry." Sebastian pointed with his elbow to Mercy's Gold and Ruby bracelet while he inspected her shoes.

"Well i'll be damned." David muttered once he retrieved the bangle and inspected it further, finding the hidden clasp.

"Looks like our girl was on Fairy dust, (sigh) Dammit. I really hate that we have been put into this situation." Sebastian was getting more and more unsettled with the curve ball they had been given.

Their objective tonight was simple, retrieve a sample of the drug YoKai. Solidify that they were on the right path to taking down the biggest shark in the drug ocean. Mizuchi. Now they had to hide the fact that the lead of this recon's sister has been used as collateral damage.

"You think the sonofabitch gave her some of the YoKai?" David inquired checking Mercy's purse as his dummy phone buzzed, he took off his glove to check it only to see that their worry was merited.

"I don't know, I hope he hasn't that stuff has been putting people in comas. Hey, BINGO!" Sebastian exclaimed putting the envelope into an evidence bag. He looked up to see David's slack jawed face was pale as he looked up from his phone.

"We have to move NOW, Lt Low knows Mercy is here tonight and she is in there looking for her. What the hell are we gonna do?! We can't waltz in there with her unconscious like that?" David noted bagging the bracelet as well.

"OK, go and get back to your service detail and I will handle Mercy. I am dating a member of this household so I know my way around the estate. Take the contraband in the rendezvous point and return to your post." Sebastian ordered as he gingerly lifted Mercy out of the car bridal style.

" Hold up, First, can you get this door? Once I have her safe, I will send out the signal." he walked to the garage door that lead to the laundry checking to see if the path was clear.

* * *

 **Meanwhile Upstairs in Quins Room**

"I still can't believe I ran into the servers, what kind of clutzy move was THAT?! I am soo sorry again Tina." Quin was sitting at her vanity reapplying her make-up as she waited on Tina to pick a replacement dress.

"Again, it's no biggie Q, accidents happen (although they seem to be happening a lot this evening) but they happen nonetheless, no one was hurt it's all good. Besides I am LOVING raiding your collection." Tina smiled as she pulled out another Givenchy couture cocktail dress.

"I think you would even make Sam drool in that blue one. Here, wear that one with these silver Giuseppe Zanotti's. Now, THIS will be hot on you." Quin handed the shoes off to Tina as she went into the bathroom to get changed.

"Thanks Q, I am just glad we are about the same size otherwise I would be royally screwed." Tina yelled thru the door of the bathroom.

"Right? I just know you will look amazeballs. We have to hurry up though, they will start seating for dinner in 15min." Quin took out her phone and sent Brittany a quick text letting her know trial #4 is a go.

"I just wish I had worn a strapless bra, too bad we aren't the same size in that department HA! But I guess since we are inside at dinner there is really no worry about showing it all since we will be sitting down right?" Tina questioned as she emerged from the bathroom looking like a million bucks.

She looked uneasy like she was having second thoughts about letting her girls fly free. But the more Tina looked at herself in the mirror the more she was feeling herself.

"Oh YES you look GREAT! Sometimes you just have to let the girls breathe. Now, let's go so you won't stand out too much in case something else does decide to happen." Quin lightly chuckled with a smirk as she ushered Tina out of her room.

* * *

 **On the back stairway**

"It's a good think they cleared the back corridor or someone would have seen me." Sebastian was making his way up the stairs as quickly and quietly as he could with Mercy draped across his arms.

He was headed to Brittany's room when Tina and Quin came out of her room heading his way. Sebastian had no choice but to head down the other hallway and duck into the 1st room he could get into.

He looked around and saw a comfortable sitting area in a cove of windows, he placed Mercy on the sofa and was covering her when he heard someone moving around in the closet. Sebastian ducked behind the partition, checked if the coast was clear and hightailed it out of the room.

"Hello? Q? Tina is that you? Come on guys, seriously?" Sam had been in his walk in closet looking for a suitable replacement to wear when he heard voices in the hall then some shuffling in his room.

He walked out of the closet wearing only his boxers and a opened dress shirt looking around curiously at his opened door that he knew he closed. He peeked his head out not seeing anyone, shrugged it off, closed and locked it this time.

"They play too darn much." Sam muttered on his way back to his closet when something caught his eye.

He backtracked toward his sitting room doing a double take. Sam's heart was in his was doing somersaults in his chest as his eyes adjusted to what he was seeing. All of the air seemed to escape from his lungs as he walked towards what he assumed was a figment of his imagination.

"Mercy?" he questioned breathlessly.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everyone, this is a big one. This chapter is all about the connect between Sam and Mercy. It is kind of a long one, I got a little carried away. I wanted to get this FanFic finished before I start my new job in a couple of weeks. So far so good. Hope you are enjoying all of the drama and shenanigans.

 **I do not own rights to any of the Glee Characters.**

* * *

 **Mercy's Unconscious Mind**

 _"We're here!" Sam put the car in park and looked over at her with a excited gleam in his eyes._

 _"Where exactly is here? We were just having a great time at the beach and then you picked me up and whisked me off like we were on the lamb." Mercy joked as she began looking around curiously at the place he rushed them too after their rendezvous on the secluded beach._

 _She had awoken with nothing but a towel and a half naked Sam covering her. Now they were fully clothed sitting in a car parked in front of what looks like an abandoned cottage covered by vines, hidden in towering trees._

 _"You don't remember? We use to come here all of the time freshman year! You dubbed it The Shire, we use to call Campus Middle Earth? Come on, don't tell me you forgot?" Sam inquired looking at her with hopeful eyes._

 _Mercy was squinting looking out of the windshield at the small vine covered structure, faint memories started coming back to her the longer she looked at it._

 _"I.. I think,... Wait a minute, didn't we sit over there under that tree and play Never Have I Ever that one time when we decided to take a study break from finals?_

 _"YES, we sure did!" He smiled fondly remembering that night._

 _"Yeah NOW I remember, you got so drunk you tried to strip and hit your head on that low hanging branch, right about.. there!" Mercy pointed and was now laughing at the hilarious memory as she opened her door._

 _Sam winced at that, as he too exited the car moving over to the passenger side to join her._

 _"Yeah, I damn near knocked myself sober." He was laughing along with her remembering how he did a body roll a little too hard and smacked the back of his head into the offending branch._

 _"HA, you sure did, I remember you sat down quick, or fell down rather. Wait wait wait.. What was it you said?" Mercy allowed Sam to assist her out of the car and lead her to the cabin as she chuckled remembering that night._

 _"White Chocolate down!" They said in unisons and both fell into a fit of laughter._

 _"I don't know what you called yourself doing but that was not the move." Mercy laughed harder hitting Sam's arm playfully as they drew closer to the cottage._

 _"Hey, I don't know what you are talking about, you sure weren't complaining about those moves an hour ago, were you." Sam slowed his pace, moved behind her wrapping his arm around her waist, drawing her close to him._

 _He moved her hair to the side and kissed her neck, as he heard her release a shaky breath and a low moan. " That's what I thought." he all but whispered seductively in her ear._

 _"Now, I have a surprise for you, close your eyes and just listen to my voice I will guide you thru."_

 _He instructed her as he moved forward guiding her with him._

 _"Sam, what are you doing, you know I don't like surprises." Mercy kept trying to open her eyes but Sam had his free hand obstructing her view._

 _"It's ok baby, I got you, just keep walking towards the door, it will all be revealed in a moment." gently kissing the spot behind her ear, he tried to ease her worries as they inched closer to the mahogany door._

 _She could hear him turn the handle and felt him gently give her reassuring kisses that caused her heart to flutter every time._

 _Everything was still dark but his hand no longer in front of her eyes. Sam was still close, she could feel him, smell him, but he sounded so far away._

 _Like he was whispering to her. "Mercy?"_

* * *

 **Reality in Sam's Room**

"Mercy?" Sam was really starting to worry, he had called out to her 3 times and she was not responding.

He was now sitting beside her, caressing her face attempting to gently wake her. Something wasn't right, she had beads of sweat on her forehead and she felt a little clammy.

Sam moved to retrieve his cell phone to call someone for help when he heard the most beautiful sound he had ever heard in his life.

"Sam?" it wasn't really a whisper, it was more of a blissful sigh, and he wasn't sure but it looked like she was smiling.

"Mercy, sweetheart? Are you alright?" Sam sat down next to her gently caressing her hand letting her know he was there.

Her eyes started to slowly flutter open as she blinked a few times, closing them again to block out the bright lights.

"Sam? What happened? I thought you were taking me to my surprise." Mercy wined a little, sitting up slowly in a bit of a haze.

She was attempting to stand but did not have her bearings, Sam caught her just in time and set her back down.

"Whoa darlin', don't think you are quite ready for much of anything right now." He said looking at her with concern, feeling her cheek for any signs of fever.

Mercy finally got enough courage to brave the light and open her eyes, only to get a look around and realize that they were not at the cottage. Then she ventured out further and looked directly at Sam who was less than dressed.

"What happened?" She managed to croak out still a bit unsure of what was real and what was a dream.

"Why am I, hold up, where am I? What is going on.? Mercy was leaning forward with her index fingers massaging her temples with her eyes closed attempting to make sense of anything.

"I was going to ask you the same thing. I came to my room to change, was in the closet heard a noise, went to check it out and low and behold if Miss Sleeping Beauty didn't magically appear in my sunroom." Sam semi-joked to lighten the mood.

"I don't understand. The last thing I remember, I was in a car headed somewhere. I can't remember much after that but I DO remember being in a car." Mercy was utterly confused and her head was killing her. She leaned back on the couch and started fanning herself a little.

"Here hold on, let me get you some water." Sam went over to his mini fridge, retrieved a bottle of water and gently passed it to her.

"Thank you, ummm you ummm want to put on some clothes or something?" She mentioned as she graciously accepted the water opening it, motioning towards his partially dressed state.

"Oh, yeah.. Right. Sorry..Wait right here I will be right back." Sam bashfully moved to his closet to cover himself properly.

"So, Mercy, you don't remember anything at all. Did you drive, or were you picked up?" Sam questioned as he quickly put on some clean slacks.

"I am still a little hazy about all of that, I..." She stopped mid sentence as flashes of her standing in front of her mirror battling her demons appeared in her mind. Her breathing became a bit labored as she bits and pieces come back to her. She immediately looked down at her now bare wrist.

"My bracelet." She whispered looking all around her, got up looking under the couch and in the cushions.

"You what?... Merce?" Sam was waiting on her to finish her sentence as he fastened the last button on his shirt. He walked out of the closet only to be graced with the delectable view of Mercy's magnificent ass bent over on his floor.

"Damn..." he muttered biting his lip moving closer towards her unknowingly, like a moth to a flame.

"Hey, Sam? I remembered I had on a Ruby and Gold bracelet, did you happen to see it anywhere?" Mercy questioned as she crawled over to the next section of the couch fully unaware he was lurking behind her.

Sam was now on all fours crawling towards her like a Lion stalking its prey. Screw the dinner party, screw any inhibitions. He was given a gift, not to mention he had possibly consumed more than half a bottle of champagne. He was going to make his move. Let his feelings be known once and for all.

Was it a dumb plan? Possibly. Will she slap the sobriety into him? Probably? Do he care at this moment with her ass in the air taunting him like a delicious juicy ripe apple waiting for a bite. NOPE.

"Sam? Did you hear meee.. ahhhhh! WHAT THE HELL?!" Mercy yelped. She felt many things running thru her instantly. Shock, Confusion, Anger but most of all Excitement all at the same time.

She slowly turned to look over her shoulder only to find a sheepish looking Sam strait busted with his eyes wide in shock and his teeth still connected to the left butt cheek.

He finally had the decency to look ashamed as he backed away slowly, growing three shades redder than her dress.

"I'm. uhh, I didn't mean, I.. it was just.. Mercy, I am soo sorry... you look AMAZING by the way.." Sam was stuttering and backing away slowly, unsure at this point what would happen to him.

Mercy was looking at him with a blank unreadable look on her face. With this faint glint in her eyes, he wasn't sure but if he wasn't mistaken, he would have sworn she was slightly aroused.

" Sam...? Did you really, seriously, just bite my ass?" She asked in an eerily calm, low voice, as she closed her eyes to get clarification. Her lips drawn inward in anticipation of his response.

"Umm.. Well, I didn't mean.. I mean.. It was looking so..mmm, I just..(sigh) yeah..." He admitted with his head down in shame as he sat on the floor with his back up against the couch.

Holding his puckered lips between his two pointer fingers with one eye tightly closed, peeping cautiously out of the other one at her anticipating the fire and brimstone that will hail upon him.

"Sowry" he mummered from his trapped lips.

Mercy regarded him for a moment, turned to sit down on the floor with him and lightly chuckled at him looking like a child that was about to be grounded for not cleaning his room.

"Honestly Sam? I am not even mad about it, you have copped a feel more times than I can count. I am just surprised you had the balls to do it." She chuckled, with the way she was remembering things having the sexy ass man she secretly loved bite her ass wasn't the worst thing to happen this evening.

"Soooo.. we are ok? You aren't going to go all Diva Jones on me?" He asked cautiously as he slowly eased closer next to her.

"Yeah Sam, with everything that is going on I am sure that is the least of my worries. We are kool. Besides, (sigh) to be honest I...

(Ring Ring, Ring Ring) "oh shoot..(Looks down at his watch) CRAP! hold that thought." Sam scrambled getting up to look for his phone. (Ring Ring, Ring Ring)

(Ring Ring, Ring Ring) "Hello?"

"Sam!? What the hell?! Where are you? Mom is fuming you weren't here at the start of dinner. You better have a GREAT reason as to why you are not down here."

Sam got to it in time to hear his sister fussing about him not being at his place at dinner.

"Hey...yeah sooo { he looks over at a confused looking Mercy pulling herself up from the floor} "Q, I REALLY need you to do me a HUGE favor and extend my apologies for my absence but something came up I have to take care of." Sam requested fully prepared to pay the price for asking this of his conniving twin.

"What the Hell Sam, you have GOT to be kidding me?! What can be so important {Quin did a quick assessment of the dining room, noticing Matt with a weird look on his face and a empty chair beside him, Santana with a inquisitive scowl on her face across from him checking her phone.} Let me guess, Mercy?" She inquired knowingly.

"(Sigh) If you MUST know, she is not feeling well, I am going to take escort her home. I found her resting in my sunroom. I think she must have gotten turned around intending to go to yours or a guest room." He attempted to explain without divulging too much.

"Humm, something hinky is going on..I don't know what, but I sense something is up. I will cover for you both, just get her home safely and keep me posted. I will keep an eye on things here. BUT you DEFINITELY owe me, big little bro." She reminded him before she ended the call.

"OK, so Merce, I have gotten us off the hook for this evenings dinner, now we can get you squared away." Sam said turning back around only to find Mercy biting her lip pacing talking to herself.

"I know I got in a car, but who was I with, was it Matt, Santana? Did Sugar get me a car? If I can just remember?" She was muttering racking her brain trying to remember anything leading up to

"Merce, did you hear me? We don't have to attend the dinner, you can either stay here or I can take you back to your place, that is up to you?" He finally got her attention when he gently grabbed her elbow stopping her musings.

"Oh, ok GREAT! Could you take me home please? Maybe that will jog my memory." She requested with determination to figure things out.

She looked deep into his eyes, they were filled with so much concern, hint of fear, and something else, something that she saw that last day on set. That same look he had when his character Troy confessed his love to her character Alicia. Only this time it was not acting, there were not scripts, no direction given.

She was brought back to reality when his lips started moving and his hand gently caressed her cheek. Before she could catch herself she was leaning into it welcoming the contact.

"Huh? I'm sorry what did you say?" Mercy asked breathlessly and a little embarrassed to be caught in a daze.

"I said are you ready to go beautiful?" Sam repeated in a low sensual timbre with a knowing smirk.

"(Hard swallow, small whimper) "uh huh." She could barely contain the shudder that went down her spine at the way he asked a simple question in addition to the way he was looking at her.

"(Low chuckle) Let's go solve the mystery." Sam grabbed her hand in one and his phone in the other and they headed out of his room, down the hallway to the back stairwell.

On their way down the stairs Mercy noticed a semi tall gentleman in nice tailored suit with dark brown hair walking towards the dining room. He glanced back at her just as she was hitting the last step and a flash of memory hit her causing her to pause.

"Mercy, are you alright?" Sam pulled her to him crouching to get a better look at her face.

"That man, him over there, who is that?" she whispered discreetly pointing in the direction of the dining room.

"Who, him? That's Brittany's boyfriend Sebastian, but we all call him Seb." He replied looking off in that direction, pulling her along before someone else spotted them and raise questions.

Mercy didn't say anything but she remembered him talking to someone telling her something, it was all fuzzy. But she knew he was a key to solving her missing memories. She would just have to keep that to herself until she could figure out the rest.

She mustered up a small smile and reassured Sam she was alright squeezing his hand tighter as he ushered her thru the back as discretely as possible.

Little did they know their plan to not be seen had failed epically. More than one set of eyes had noticed the two walking hand in hand secretly sneaking out of the dinner together.

"Humm, missing the 1st course was totally worth it…"


	9. Chapter 9

Ok, here is chapter 9, more reveals, details and twist to come. Hope you all enjoy.

* * *

Noah was enjoying his meal when Quin returned to the dinning room with some cock-n-bull story about Mercy and Sam being called away on business, something about a public appearance that Sugar forgot to add to Mercy's calendar, Mercy requested that Sam escort her to get more buzz for the Season Finale. Of course Artie was all for it, others just graciously accepted it and continued eating.

Noah immediately excused himself saying that Sam had sent him a text requesting for security detail. In all honestly it was odd that he actually hadn't heard a peep from Sam in a while. There were red flags going up all over the place and he had a bad feeling about it.

* * *

{U must have dipped out B4 I got 2 C U. Sneaking off with Trouty, WANKY I ain't mad at you lol! keep me posted. Luv U XOXO~ Satan}

"It's not like Nella to not notify the people she arrived with when she leaves, especially if it is for image sake. Something must have happened between her and Matt." Santana was thinking to herself as she studied his behavior across the table.

{Beiste, eyes on trackers & surveillance. Diva is MIA ~SL}

Santana Lopez- Jones AKA Lt Low : to the ordinary person, anyone outside of The Agency and the public eye, she was a Image consultant, and a damn good one. But her true occupation cannot be revealed for the good of the Nation.

Imagine her surprise when she was called in to head a pod to gather intel that would aid in the take down of Mizuchi, the #1 supplier of Yokai, a super charged Cocaine blend that has the lasting effects of Ecstasy with the smooth mellow after burn of cannabis. it has been known to cause hallucinations, seizures, memory loss, and even sever neurological damage.

After the briefing Santana had a bad feeling about the whole operation as soon as she found out her brother and sister were involved too closely. She immediately requested eyes, ears and protection for her family. She couldn't do much for Mikah, as he was in too deep on the financial aspect of the operation. Santana thought maybe she could get him to see reason before it was all said and done, so he could be offered witness protection for turning over any info he may have. Mercy on the other hand was just at the wrong place at the wrong time.

Santana also had a sneaking suspicion her Sister was using again, she was one of few people that knew of her dark secret and was instrumental in helping get clean, or so she thought. This time she suspected she may be in over her head and was experimenting with Yokai. She has to put an stop to this and fast without blowing her cover.

{Were there eyes on Diva en-route & at the party? I want a report asap.~ SL}

Remaining neutral was easier said than done as she was currently sitting across from the bastard that was in the center of her families issues. Santana was certain the guilty looking son of a bitch had done something to her sister but she had to bide her time. He would get what's coming to him one way or another.

* * *

{Diva was fine when they arrived, She was last seen leaving with Evans-SS}

Sebastian shot a text back as he whispered in Brittany's ear. He would forgo reporting the incident in the limo at all cost until it was entirely necessary. already looked like she was going to stab Rutherford with her steak knife at any moment.

Besides, he saw Mercy with his own eyes leaving with Sam. It was now up to Shannon Beiste to keep tabs on her.

The retrieval was successful so he would enjoy the rest of his evening with his girl. Even though he had a uneasy feeling something was off, like he was missing something. Just to ease his mind he shot off a quick text to David.

{Has the package been secured? ~SS}

* * *

 **Mean while across town 3 miles out from the rendezvous point**

Sirens could be heard approaching in the far distance, there was smoke billowing from the over turned vehicle. Several yards from the crash site lay a bloody banged up partially coherent David. He could hear a car stop, the driver exit and walk to the wreckage. He heard the distinct clicking of a .45, and the driver approaching his location. Thinking quickly, David managed to roll out of the line of sight into the brush the best he could without calling too much attention to himself.

He was successful in allowing the darkness to shadow him, he avoided the flashlight that was shone over in his general vicinity. David lucked out when their phone rang and they started walking back towards the wreckage. He did manged to get a good look at them when they bent over in the head lights to pick up something off of the road.

"Yeah boss, we got him before he got too far. I even got the bracelet back. Yeah.. Yeah.. ok. No, it's burning, I don't see any trace of it or him. (Turns back and starts walking back to their car) Yeah, got it.. alright I am headed.." (Door shuts) David watches as they drive away from the scene.

"Shit, Shit, Shit.. " David scrambled to locate his encrypted phone.

{Negative, agent down, mission compromised. Kitty Wilde is NOT a friendly- DK}

* * *

 **Mercy's Condo**

Sam pulled the car into her driveway, got out quickly and went over to open her door. The ride there had been fairly quiet as Mercy was in deep thought, but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence.

He was just glad she seemed to be alright. "Here you go M'Lady." Sam offered his had to help her exit the truck.

"You know you don't have to do that Sam, I got it." She chuckled but obliged him anyway.

"Now Mercy, what kind of escort would I be if I was anything but the proper gentleman. You know how I roll." he winked at her as they approached her front door.

Mercy was having a strange feeling of Deja Vu, she raised her hand to put the key in the door, but hesitated. Sam gently placed his hand on her lower back for reassurance. She immediately had a flash of him holding her from behind kissing her spot behind her ear, guiding her thru a door.

The keys fell from her hand as she froze from the vision. Her chest was heaving and her legs felt weak.

"What the hell was THAT" she whispered as her eyes went wide with shock when she came back to reality.

Sam instantly became worried when she seemingly begin to have a panic attack and dropped her keys. "Mercy, what's wrong, are you alright? Maybe this wasn't a good idea."

He bent down and picked up her keys and turned her around to check if was alright only to see that same gleam in her eye. That one of shock and what he was sure he had mistaken to be arousal.

"Umm... ok. sooo you want me to open the door?" Sam questioned totally confused as to what is going on with her.

"No, (throat clearing) no, nope I got it, sorry. Just remembered I.. ummm. left in a hurry so the place is a mess.. yeah that's all. " Mercy smiled sweetly trying to think of something quick other than the truth, that when he touched her, she saw as well as felt a vision of him knowing the right buttons to push to release her sexual beast.

She finally managed to get the door open and immediately turned on her living room light. "Here we are, make yourself at home." she said ushering him in as she closed and locked the door.

(Bark Bark, Bark Bark) "Whoa, hey Chewie!" Sam bent down and played with the happy dog that ran to greet them.

"You know, I don't think I have ever been here since you moved to the Hills." Sam mentioned looking around at her decor.

"Really?, I could have sworn you came to my BBQ a few months ago. You want anything to drink? I can get you something to eat since we are missing dinner." She offered, removing her heels walking leading him to the kitchen.

"I don't think I was in LA then, (rubbing the dogs ears) I would love something to eat if its not too much trouble. Show me where things are and I will take care of the rest. You go get comfortable." Sam stood up looking for the wash room to wash his hand.

"That's right, you were.. No Sam, you are a guest, It is my fault we are missing dinner I got this. You go sit down and take Chewie with you." She shooed him out of the kitchen after she handed him a beer from the fridge.

"Ok, Ok I'm going, you don't have to tell me twice. Come on Chewie." Sam went back into the living room taking a sip of his beer.

"The remote should be on the table, let me just go and get a out of this dress and I will whip us up something." She said as she passed him on the way up her stairs.

"Sounds good to me, right Chewie? Let's see whats on TV."

Sam begin flipping thru the channels when his phone buzzed.

{Dude WTF, you could have told me you were leaving. Its not safe, where are you I am coming to you~ Noy}

{Hey, relax, I am with Mercy and her guard dog Chewie lol, we are fine all safe still in The Hills at her fortress they call a Condo compound. Its all good. ~Sam}

{Not all good Sam, you have to communicate. I will be there in 20, do you need anything?~Noy}

{I appreciate you looking out for me but we are good. IF you must come and stand gaurd, locate and bring the 1977 Caves Messias Quinta Do Cachao, and my grey gym bag. The wine is in the bottom right of the cellar back row in the vintage section. my grey bag should be in the garage packed and ready to go. Thanks guy! ~Sam}

{I meant like a tooth brush and condoms, not a scavenger hunt for vintage wine, damn. Alright I will get them and be there in 30 ~Noy}

Sam was laughing to himself when he heard Mercy heading down the stairs. She looked to be in a daze or deep in thought.

"Everything alright Merce?" Sam inquired getting up, following her into the kitchen

"Yeah, it's fine, I just got a text from San, I didn't know she was at the party. I am sure she is probably worried. I usually don't just leave like that Sam." She looked over at him debating if she should tell her Sister the truth or not.

" I get it, but I had Quin relay a message for the both of us. Lets not give her reason worry until we get you sorted out. We will figure this out together." He moved closer to her

"OH! Noy is bringing a change of clothes for me, hope that wasn't too presumptuous?" Sam asked hoping it was alright to take the liberty and invite himself over for the night.

Mercy made her way into the cabinets and started removing the required ingredients from the pantry and refrigerator.

" Right, you are right, of course you and Noy are more than welcome here. You know, I actually would feel allot better if you stayed." She confessed grateful that she wouldn't have to connect the missing pieces of her life together alone.

Sam was memorized by the sincerity and gratefulness that shown in her warm brown eyes. The faint shy smile that danced upon the crook of her lips. The way her hair was up in a messy bun off of her neck that was skillfully displayed in the over sized off the shoulder workout shirt over the leggins she adorned. She looked like she like a 80's video vixen.

He gave her a warm lopsided smile, as he moved closer to gently brush the stray hair behind her ear. He watched her lick her lips and his mind went numb again. Sam slowly transitioned his hand to the nape of her neck as he slowly drew her to him.

Mercy was caught in a trans, those eyes, that same look as before. Those cherry lips that were beckoning her, taunting her to taste them. "Sam..." she whispered.. their noses touched.

{Buzz buzz, Buzz}

{Buzz Buzz}

They both heard their phones going off almost simultaneously but could not break the trans, that years of built up sexual tension and emotional barriers had created. Not even a barking chewie could ruin their moment.

Sam brought his arm around her waist as Mercy draped her arms around his neck, their lips barely touched but it was enough to ignite a flame so intense it could consume the sun.

It was as if they both had been so lost and alone in the dark abyss drowning in a sea of denial. They were now able to breathe the fresh air of acceptance and live in the moment.

Unfortunately for them also in that moment, the public facades they built to protect others had taken a hit.

{NEWS ALERT} TV's most beloved duo were caught hand in hand ditching their dates at the Evans Estate Dinner. Does this mean America's sweethearts, Tam and our Dynamic power couple, M&M are thru? From my point of view the SimplEXity stars look to be making a love connection on and off screen. See the photos and first hand account by our very own Rachel Berry, Details at 11.


	10. Chapter 10

Apologies for the late update, hope you all enjoy this is the longest one yet, it will be a while before I am able to update again so I thought I would make it count. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

 **Back at the Dinner Party**

"So Mercy just decided to kidnap YOUR boyfriend without so much as a word, and run off to some undisclosed location doing unfortold things. Humm..If I were Tina, I would not stand for it. What will people think, what will they say.?" Blaine addressed her mockingly as he took another bite of his garden salad eyes boring into Tina's facial features.

"Oh yes, that has gotten to be a bit frustrating. I mean you were suppose to be here for appearance sake as his arm candy, but he just tossed you aside like last years Prada as soon as Mercy needed him.

That has GOT to be embarrassing. You must be livid." Kurt prodded tauntingly at Tina, shooting Brittany a quick sly wink.

Tina was enjoying her salad when Quin had announced to everyone that Sam and Mercy had to leave on business. To say she was upset would be an understatement, this evening had gone from Suckfest Ln to Craptastrophy Ave in less than two hours. To top it all off, Klaine was sitting here making snide remarks about the situation for all to hear.

"Thank you for that astute observation but, I am just fine, I was well aware of the situation. It's good PR for the SimplEXity." Tina managed to grit out thru here teeth, taking a sip from her wine glass.

For those who didn't know her well, they would take what she said at face value. However, those that knew her, knew it was only a matter of saying or doing the wrong thing and she would go off like a guise.

Tina's leg was shaking almost uncontrollably under the table to stay her anger as she attempted to remain calm and make it thru the rest of the evening.

Brittany leaned back looking around Sebastian's head to Mike, and discretely gave him a signal right as the wait staff came out to remove the plates from the 1st course.

"Hey, you ok? If you want we can leave before dessert, you think would make things better?" Mike questioned her as he placed his arm on the back of her chair and snaked one of the strings of her dress thru the back of the chair, affectionately brushing her hair to the side.

"I'm FINE, stop asking me, (throat clearing, calming breath) Michael, I am fine, thank you." She plastered on a fake smile after she reigned in her attitude, but the fire in her eyes spoke volumes and Mike had the sense to shrink back and sipped on his water.

One of the server collected her plate and "accidentally" snagged the string to her dress causing it to pull the tie loose as they walked off.

A different server refilling Mikes glass "accidentally" tipped it over on the table in-between the two. They both jumped up to avoid the water spillage and that is when the final straw landed.

It was as if the entire room stopped and everything went into slo mo. Tina stood there red as a fire engine, holding her chest and the dress up from further humiliation and to prevent exposing herself to the rest of the guest. Mike stood there wide eyed and slack jawed attempting to drape his jacket over Tina to shield her. (he was not informed she was bra-less, or else this plan would not have commenced on his watch)

"That's IT! this is the last FUCKIN STRAW, no, NO! Mike don't touch me, MOVE don't fuckin touch me! I have had it! This has been the night from hell and the ONLY reason I am even here is for Sam's ass and he ups and fuckin LEAVES me here. I have been insulted, damn near drowned, abandoned and now I am giving a free peep show. Unless these rich bastards plan on making it rain I am OUT of here!" She yelled as she gave Mike a pointed look to grab her purse and stormed out.

"This is some Bullshit, Pissed me off to the HIGHEST level of pisstivity.. MOVE!" Tina ranted as she stormed out of the dinning room covered in Mikes jacket with a apologetic Mike running after her with her belongings, as she pushed past the staff to exit the dining room.

* * *

"Well now...(throat clearing) where is that 2nd course.. " Mary Evans spoke up with a brilliant smile, looking around for movement on the 2nd course as if nothing had happened. She patted her confused husbands hand and shot a wink at her daughters before she signaled the the staff to serve the next course.

"What was that all about?" Rachel questioned as she sat in the chair reserved for Mercy beside Matt.

"Hell if I know, if it's not one thing it's another around here tonight." Matt mumbled into his glass as he took a sip of water.

"I should say so. Speaking of which, It seems that certain people are missing in action unexpectedly. A bit odd wouldn't you say." Rachel inquired as her fingers danced over the silverware on the table, secretly recording their chat on her cell phone.

Rachel Berry, the former secretary of Alphonso Jones, was conveniently "let go" due to management reassignment at JWE. In her severance package deal she was issued a gag order regarding what she knew and saw on that night of the indiscretion. That didn't stop her from finding loop holes, Rachel was currently working for KTPY channel 11 on the social scene. She was forbidden to speak on or about things pertaining directly to Matt or Mikah Jones. However, Mercy Jones was not completely off limits, especially when it was news centered around Sam Evans.

"Berry, don't even think about it. Not tonight." Matt sighed in frustration, he was tired, and just wanted to pull a Tina and get the hell out of there. However, he had other business to attend to at this function so he would bide his time.

"I am sorry Matt, I am merely asking a innocent little question. (Bats eyelashes) One should know the whereabouts of ones significant other, am I wrong? I for one would not appreciate my Boyfriend trotting off in the middle of an social event with another girl on his arm. That is unacceptable." She prodded to get any information she could for the juicy story she was going to finish up and send off to her editor.

"For your information, Rachel, I was well aware of the change of plans. I will represent us here and Mercy will go with Sam to represent there. We were merely double booked and had to make the best of a bad situation. You can quote me on that." Matt sipped his water giving Rachel a look of finality, wordlessly dismissing her from his presence.

"Oh, and Rachel? If I find out that you have violated the order in anyway, if ANY confidential information is leaked and it is linked back to you? That is your ass, the legal system will look like a loving embrace from grandma when I am done with you." Matt leaned in close to her, and whispered harshly in her ear.

"(Gulp) Umm well, it was nice seeing you again Matt." She backed up quickly excusing herself and rushed off.

"Mmm humm" he hummed in response not bothering to give her a second glance. He ventured out and looked over towards Sebastian who was seemingly looking down at his phone.

"Something is not right, he looks like he is spooked or something.. Aww hell, something must have gone wrong." He muttered, taking out his phone shooting Sebastian a quick text.

{Is everything copacetic?~ M.R.}

* * *

 **Meanwhile in a undisclosed Location**

"You sure no one saw you?"

"I am positive, they were too busy hiding or passed out . I am just glad we got this back before anything got out about you." Kitty muttered passing the Gold and Ruby bracelet over to her boss.

"Yeah, I still can't take any chances, Mercy may wind up looking for this or asking someone about its whereabouts. That could potentially cause issues. How did things fo with Santana?"

"She broke things off with me like you said she would. It was getting harder and harder to lie to her. I didn't want to make her blow her cover but I didn't want her in on what was going on either. I am just glad that part is over." Kitty sighed as she sat down in the chair adjacent her boss crossing her legs.

"So we have to go about things differently to keep them off our trail, ever since you found out about Santanna and DK I don't know who is who and who not to trust anymore. That potential Big Buyer could be a false as well and Matt could be in on it. I know we can't risk it but we may have to just pull the rip chord and let Berry take the heat to get the rats out of the kitchen."

"So we are running the Story Book?" Kitty sat forward in anticipation.

"Yeah, lets switch it up and watch the roaches scatter. We need to get this latest Shipment out to a big fish if we are going to really cover the market out here. Otherwise we can pack up this lemonade stand and move it back across the ocean."

"I think Matt was unaware of what was going on, you know that guy is a real asshole but a little slow on the uptake. He was not aware of DK or his buyer." Kitty commented as she studied her nails.

"Be that as it may, the whole situation is not looking too good. We need the Clean face of JWE, and the financial weight of Tensely & Associates. That merger has to commence, maybe leaking this story will put some fire under Matt and Mikah and they will get things moving like we need. That will take allot of pressure off of things."

"So would you like me to see what other information I can get on the mystery buyer to insure they are who they claim to be ?"

she inquired preparing. to move in which ever way her boss directed.

"Yes, they seem to be extra secretive and we don't have enough background info on them to do business, especially of this magnitude."

"Got it, I will get right on that and report back to tomorrow with whatever we can find."

Kitty stood up and made her way towards the exit on a mission of truth.

"You have been getting around haven't you my little golden friend"

Gently places the Gold and Ruby bracelet on the desk with a faint smile.

{Hi, we will have to reschedule tomorrows appointment, some unforeseen things have popped up and I won't be able to make the 2 pm meeting}

* * *

 **Back at Mercy's Condo**

"Mercy? Oh GOD not again MERCY!" Sam attempted to get Mercy into her condo but she had passed out again.

(BARK BARK BARK BARK)

"Dude what the hell is going on?! Noah runs up the side walk seeing Sam sitting with an uncontious Mercy on her front porch attempting to wake her up.

" I, I , I don't know, she went to unlock her front door and she just had this blank look in her eye and she just blacked out. I, I, I what? I didn't know what to do!? Thank GOD you followed me here. Sam was fumbling trying to wake Mercy looking bewildered with tears brimming his eyes as he looked up gratefully at Noah.

"You didn't give me much choice, I am just glad I have that tracking chip in your car. Bro, we need to call an ambulance, she doesn't look too good." Noah squatted down to get a closer look, noticed the color draining from her face and a eerie feeling started to settle in.

"Just help me get her inside before we cause a unwanted scene." Sam nodded to the keys stuck in the door.

" Whoa,Hold up, does she have an alarm system? Noah questioned before he opened the door.

"Shit.. I think she might, hold on let me see if I can get it from Sugar. Damnit Mercy, what the hell is going on with you." Sam Muttered as he fumbled to get his phone out of his pocket and searched for Sugar's number and shot her a quick text.

"How long has she been like this? This is not good, I am going to call an ambulance or something, I refuse to let some shit like this happen to her, especially not on our watch." Noah walked back towards his truck and begin pacing pulling out his phone when he noticed a cable truck suspiciously parked up the street.

He quickly ducked back behind the building out of site to get a better view, "What the hell?" he muttered as he crouched down, and backed back to where Sam and Mercy were.

"Ok, Sam, don't panic, just umm.. did you get in contact with Sugar?" Noah questioned as he did a quick survey of the vicinity to make sure there was nothing unusual or out of place about the door windows or surroundings.

"Yeah, she gave me the alarm code, I just need you to go in and secure it so I can bring her in." Sam sighed putting his phone back in his pocket with a look of concern and love as he removed some hair that had fallen into Mercy's face away from obstructing his view of her features.

"Ok, So.. I will secure the premises and I have a couple of the guys headed over to secure the perimeter and they are bringing a doctor to come look at Mercy as well. I think it best not to cause any unwanted attention right now." Noah replied placing his phone back in his pocket looking around on high alert.

Something just wasn't sitting right with him and he couldn't quite figure out what it was.

* * *

 **In the van up the street**

"Yeah, I am still here keeping a close eye on her. Whatever she had taken mixed with that liquid Yokai tranquilizer Rutherford gave her is really taking her for a ride. You think we gave her too much?

"No, it was only a small dose in the tranq just to give her a taste. Everyone's system reacts differently to the initial hit. Lets give it some time. You set up everything inside right?

"Yeah you are right, I just kinda hate that it had to be Mercy, I really like her. Why couldn't we have used Mikah or Marley?"

"Because no one would care or take notice, if we hit where it counts every thing will fall into place."

"I know, it's just, she is actually a great person. (Sigh)

"Don't get all mushy on me now, before you are seen make sure everything is linked into their surveillance so we can see and hear what they hear."

"Sure thing boss"

{click}

"Well, I guess I will get you back to your post and get out of your hair. Oh yeah.. that's right, you are unconscious. sorry about that... Beiste? but we needed your equipment"

(Buzz Buzz Buzz)

{Thanks again for helping us, I will keep you updated. S.E}

"Well looks like they finally got her into the house. (Deep Sigh) I am So Sorry about all of this Mercy, it's nothing personal, just business." Sugar muttered looking back towards the condo as she pulled out of her hidden spot with a flicker of guilt and remorse on her brow.


End file.
